Rise Of Equanox
by XLunarRepublicX
Summary: They planned for years and it worked for it was never foreseen that this would happen, that they would attack us, the dragons. They came out of nowhere and attacked our towns many at a time. All survivers were told to go to the Crystal Empire which was used as a safe zone because dragons cannot withstand the tempatures. Soon enough its all gone so what is left...time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any mlp fim characters they belong to Hasbro.

Introduction

They planned for years and it worked for it was never foreseen that this would happen, that they would attack us, the dragons. They came out of nowhere and attacked our towns many at a time. All survivers were told to go to the Crystal Empire which was used as a safe zone because dragons cannot withstand the tempatures. Soon enough all the town were attacked and destroyed and only Canterlot was left and with both princesses standing their ground this was Equestrias last stand.

Chapter 1: Last Hope

Celestia's POV "Get all guards to fall back to the castle we can't hold the city walls any longer." "Dear sister we must retreat to the throne room." said Luna "I agree Luna lets get moving." "Guards come with us" yes princess. BOOM! "What was that?" a royal guard came running around the corner "Princess the far west tower has just fallen and dragons have breached the castle we must hurry" with that the princesses decided to use their magic to teleport them and the guards to the throne room. SHATTER! the stain glass in the throne room fell to the floor in a million pieces as a massive fire dragon flew threw. "Defend the princesses" yelled Shining Armor. All the guards charged the dragon whilst the princesses fired magical blast at it. "Its no use we cant harm him with his tough scales" said a guard. Then the dragon swept his tail across the floor sending the guards out of glass windows and into walls. Shining Armor the produced a shield around him and the princesses "I will protect you as long as I can." "We must do something to stop this but he is to strong for anything a pony can do" said Luna. "There is one thing we can do" said Celestia. "That's too dangerous if we combine our magical power at full strength we don't know what will happen it could kill us all!" said Luna. "We don't have a choice" just then Shining Armor's shield went down because he ran out of energy from the repeated attacks from the dragon against it. "Sorry princesses I held it as long as I could." "Its now or never." said Celestia. Both princesses horns lit up and pulsed with massive amounts of energy then they put their horns together and released their magic at the dragon. But it stoped halfway and started expanding and forming into a ball of energy. "What have we done" asked Luna. Celestia couldn't even respond. Suddenly it stoped growing and a creature started coming out as the light dissipated. It was a black dragon with glowing white eyes and a flaming tail and horns. It was lo ng and slender like. It started flying around in a figure 8 like shape and the stoped suddenly and looked at the fire dragon. Then its horns and tail flaired up with magical energy not even dreamed of by the princesses. It then within the blank of an eye tore through the fire dragon like a spear that was so hot that when it's blood hit the ground it was boiling. The dragons wail a retreat call upon seeing there leader utterly defeated and they all flew away. The royal guards let out victory cries as there enemy flew away. "Who are you" asked Celestia. "I am Equanox the spirit dragon of both the sun and the moon." "What are spirit dragons? "asked Celestia. "Spirit dragons are the most powerful of dragons because they are connected to a powerful element or object of a galaxy and were most of the time even worshipped as gods but after the war between dragons they separated from physical form to keep from fighting because they wanted to maintain peace." explained Luna. "Read much" asked Celestia. "Oh silence sister this is not the time" said Luna. "She is correct, but we never left physical form we just left the physical area and resided in a magical plains till we are summoned by our element with enough power". stated Equanox. "Alright then well we must get some rest to restore our power for what might come tomorrow and what will become of you?" "I have been summoned to help restore peace to this land I will get some rest as well then I will see what must be done." responded Equanox.

Wait for chapter 2: Meeting and greeting


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I forgot to mention in my first chapter that this is my first story (derp) anyway I will try to make longer chapters and I appreciate helpful tips, compliments and any motivation my readers will offer.**

**disclaimer: I only own my oc's and not any of the actual ponies they are by Hasbro.**

**Unknown POV:**  
I am a legend is what they say I was a elite in the Lunar Empire until that power took over our princess and turned her into Nightmare Moon. You see the Elements of Harmony banished the evil but did not destroy it that was my job and when the mane six defeated Nightmare Moon and separated her spirit im the one who tracked it down and killed it im known as Nightmares End. I have a black coat with a rough hairstyle from all the fighting which is blue with silver streaks and my cutie mark is a black misty moon that's cracked with my sword going through it which is black great sword with sickly twist and curves and the actual blade is a bright blue flairing with magically powered aura. I am partnered with a good friend of mine he us called Fleeting Night which had a obsidion like coat and a gray mane he had a large green sword for a cutie mark and weilded the same as it would seem and I found him one day walking through his destroyed town in rubble seeking revenge on the ones in which troubled him and his loved ones so greatly. He was different for he had befriended a injured dragon that is now fighting for him with it's life in which I find its royalty astounding. Its name was Onyx it had dark black scales with blood red spines and it had white fire which is interesting because I found that the color of a dragons fire tells how the dragon is so that dragon was good from the start. My dragon was lost long ago it was a great legendary dragon who was never defeated and fought greatly but left because of the other dragon lord choices his name drives all others to fear for his name was Equanox.

**Celestia POV:**  
The next morning  
"Guards see what damage was done during the last attacks I want to evacuate sll civilians to the Crystal Empire and Recruit more troops and house them here." "we may have a chance at winning this with a dragon at our side." thought Celestia. Luna steps in "Take the fire dragon body to testing I want its weaknesses and then use its resources for weapons for our troops" announced Luna. "Yes Princesses" said Shining Armor. "Princess we have a good idea for full body armor made of the dragon scales that will protect us from most elemental fire." said a royal guard researcher. "That will help greatly make ten of them for our elite" said Celestia. "Will this really help us sister" asked Luna. "Equanox has advised us to do so that way our troops will not be vulnerable to dragon fire." "Where is he by the way." asked Luna. "He is going to find a fire dragon to test our elite with the dragon armor." Celestial stated with a stale expression. "WHAT" Luna shouted. "If we are to ensure success we must test our troops to the max even if it includes a real life scenario." "I hope you are right sister."

**Royal guard elite commander Dark Aura POV:** (big title isn't it)

"What did you just say!" "Sorry commander but princess said we are going to have to slay a fire dragon or we will not be able to fight." said a royal guard. "Here it comes guards get your dragon equipment on and ready." the second the dragon saw them it immediately dove into a dive while Equanox waited to see the outcome. It was the moment of truth the dragon let fourth a torrent of fire and it went all over the elite but when the smoke cleared they stood strong. "ATTACK" yelled the commander. the guards charged the dragon pierced it with there dragon claw swords. It never saw that coming it tried to fly away but then a Pegasus guard flew threw and cut a large hole in both of its wings and it went spinning to the ground. The commander stepped onto its belly and held up his sword "It is now your kind that will fear us" he then brought the sword down into the dragons heart and killed it. Equanox flew down "Well done use this dragon to make for armor and weapons for more troops you have made a large step to defending Equestria but this is but the weakest elemental dragon you have far to go but you have made a good improvement." stated Equanox.

**Celestial POV**  
"Sister we have a chance at winning this war we will win for all of Equestria." "Yes dear sister we are going to win this" said Luna.

**That's it for now yea short right sorry I will do my best to make longer chapters and sorry for the late update and till next time. /)*(\**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm back anyway guys thanks for waiting for me to write and I made this one a little longer for you guys and with lots of action.**

Chapter 3: Unexpected Friends

Nightmares End POV:  
As Fleeting Night, Onyx and I were walking out of the Everfree we saw the town of Ponyville and we noticed a few dragons still flying over head even after it was destroyed. "Do you think they are looking for something." I asked. "They know something is there and if it was dead they would have grabbed it already which means... there is somepony alive in there!" said Night as he started running towards the town. "Wait...ugh..your lucky they're just fire dragons." I shouted as I ran after him.

When we got to the town there was a lot of building debris which made it a challenge to get to the main town but I counted at least four fire dragons and a wind dragon that just showed up oh this was going to be fun. "Watch out a wind dragon just flew in." I shouted ahead. "Deal with the dragons I got to find what they are looking for." "I'm on it" I responded. I made it to a clearing in the center of town and I turned around and pulled out my sword and gripped it in my teeth and prepared for a fight. "At least when we kill them we can make better armor and I call dibs on the wind dragon first...the only problem is that they are a smart breed and will never attack straight on so I can expect it to attack while im fending of the fire dragons." Two fire dragons charged me strait on so I started pumping mass aura power into my sword. One of them took a swipe at me and I shunted to the left and pulled to the left with my sword and I cut threw it and it stood there for a second with wide eyes and then it slid in two and fell on the ground and flooded the ground in blood. "Oh how I miss the taste of dragon blood" I said as I smiled turned to see the other three fire dragons with surprised looks but they are to stubborn to give up so they approached in aggression. "This will be fun." I started as they surrounded me. Then I grinned "you did not have to make it that easy for me" my horn glowed as the area got dark and a rune circle formed around me and it launched power spears into the dragons cutting them to shreds and making it rain blood and I was a wonderful moment. "Now where is that wind dragon?" I said as I turned around to see it flying at me full speed about 10 feet from my face and I had one of those moments. "Fuck me." I said milliseconds before his teeth and razor wings cut me up and sent me flying. I got up bleeding in several areas "Thou will die the most painful of deaths" I screamed at it as I charged it with my sword and right before I hit it he flew up and I thought this might happen so I jumped up and pushed off a boulder up and I sliced it down the back splitting it in two. I smiled as I walked around the body "Good riddance bitch." as I started walking off the find Fleeting Night and Onyx.

Fleeting Nights POV:  
I went searching and soon a came apon a area of dead royal guards and dead..earth dragons? I then heard a sound of slicing and I turned the corner of the building and I see a pony just killing earth dragons trying to advance on her. One knocked her on her back and stood over her preventing her from getting up and was about to kill her. I sprinted over and stabbed it and flipped over it pulling it off her and I twisted the blade in its heart killing it. "How are you today?" I asked like it wasn't a problem. "It was great till you came and ruined my fun." she started nonchalantly. "We're going to get along great." I responded. Now that we were still I could make out her features, she was a Pegasus with a striped black and white mane an tail, smoky gray body, and a cutie mark with a balloon that's crying black tears. I couldn't decide if it was awesome or creepy. "If your done checking me out id like to leave." "Take that back you and Nightmare will be friends I'll just be a coworker." I said as I started walking towards the center of town where I last saw him.

Nightmares End POV:  
I see Fleeting coming over some debris and I see a mare come out behind him. "Come on bro I was fighting dragons and you went and picked up a girl what gives." "Its ok she is not my type anyway she could probably defend herself without us but what do you think we could use another member of this little group that has no name yet?" "Why not anyway I call dibs on the wind dragon." "You killed a wind dragon!"She said slightly loud. "Yea he did hehehe god damn bro he fucked yo shit up." Fleet said while trying not to laugh. "Next time I pick up the girl and you take the dragons. By the way what's your name girl?" Fleet and I turned our heads to her in curiosity.

A/N:And...cliff hanger you gotta love those anyway see yall soon bros /)*(\


End file.
